


From the Apothecary to the Mortuary

by AjaxsPrincess



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Dark Past, Eventual Smut, F/M, Past Child Abuse, Slow Burn, Violence, Who is truly good and who is bad?, exclusive Undertaker and OFC, main character being both good and bad, some gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 13:53:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15864927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AjaxsPrincess/pseuds/AjaxsPrincess
Summary: We moved to London to escape the past and start a new future. Little did I know I’d be sucked in to the underworld with the wicked nobles. You can only out run your the past for so long, but perhaps this man, the Undertaker, could be the salvation I’ve been searching for...





	From the Apothecary to the Mortuary

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you checking out my fic! This is my very first Black Butler fic (I’m really excited)! 
> 
> Forewarning there will be spoilers, so if you aren’t caught up on the manga be prepared. This first chapter is more like an introduction and thus shorter than what I normally post. Also, as stated in the tags this will be a slow burn but trust me it will become quite hot! ;)
> 
> Without further adieu, enjoy!

**_Welcome to the Apothecary_ **

 

April 23, 1982 I had hoped that the day of our grand opening would be bright and sunny, and yet London has instead decided to grace us with its ever gloomy overcast skies. I cast one more quick glance at the mirror on the table, smoothing down my red skirt one last time. Honestly, being what I am I should not be nervous about trifle little things such as opening a new shop here in the abysmal city of London. For heavens sake there is a mortuary just down road identified as literally “Undertaker”, at least my Apothecary, being named just that, sounded slightly more professional. Then again, this is the... darker side of London.

 

    I knew there were many in this area that needed medicinals but could not afford to purchase them else where, seeing as I hadn’t opened this shop purely for financial gain, this was the best location to be. Perhaps I’m getting soft over the years... my thoughts are interrupted by a whirlwind of black and purple lace whizzing by. “Alyss! Alyss! Is it time yet?!” Mina was bouncing up and down eager to be the one to change the sign over to “Open”. How in the world a 7 year old could house so much energy was beyond even me. Mina’s lavender grey locks bounced up and down mimicking her excitement, I smiled as I brushed her bangs over black rose embellished eye patch, “Mon petite, I think it’s time!” I gave the child a wink before she dashed off to flip the sign. I pushed back one small lock of my dark hair, that had managed to free it’s self, back in place. My crystal blue eyes striking against my pale skin, I gave a quick nod to my reflection and busied myself around the shop.

 

A few hours had gone by and to my surprise the shop had been quite popular so far! “Excuse me miss, do you happen to carry biscuits?” The raspy voice caused me to turn on my heel, “Indeed we do! I know it’s not the norm for establishments like this, but I thought it would be more inviting!” I was surprised to see that the voice belonged to a man clad in block robes, long grey hair which covered his eyes, adorned with a rather odd top hat on his head. “This way sir.” I gestured towards the register where I had a few baked goods housed in a case.

 

   “My, my, you have a rather interesting accent dearie.” The man’s grin grew even wider. “Indeed it is. I was taught English by an American and it would appear I have taken on a more American accent rather than a British accent, even though I’m originally from France. It’s quite the conundrum isn’t it?” I couldn’t stifle the chuckle that escaped my lips. “Ah, well my dear I tend to find that the most unusual things are the most beautiful.” That Cheshire Cat grin was all that I could see unearthed from his shaggy bangs. “I’ll take 10 of the bone shaped biscuits dearie.” His request had startled me, I had completely forgotten the reason why we had journeyed to the counter in the first place. I rang up the man’s order and handed him his goods. “Please, come again sir.” I smiled giving a shallow bow. “I think I shall dearie.” The man tipped his hat before attempting to head towards the door only to be stopped short by little Mina.

 

“Did you buy the bone biscuits?!” Mina couldn’t contain her excitement, her accent mimicking mine with just a hint more of French to her pronunciation. “Why! Indeed I did me dear!” The man bent down to the child’s level. “See Alyss! I told you people would like them!” Her grin currently matching his until her hand brushed against her eye patch removing a stray strand from her face. “Oh come now dearie. That’s not a look befitting you! Where’s that smile?” Mina tilted her head trying to conceal her eye. “Come now child, there’s no need to be ashamed. Do you not see my scars dear? I think you are even more beautiful with this.” The man gently tilted Mina’s chin up giving her a sweet smile, “I think scars and marks make us more beautiful, don’t you agree miss owner?”

 

   I had walked up next to the pair and patted Mina on the head, “Oui, it’s what makes us unique Mister...” my voice trailed off unsure how to address the man. “Undertaker.” The man tilted his head in my direction with his response. “Jus... just Undertaker? Well it’s... it’s a pleasure to meet you. My name is Alyssandra.” Regaining my composure at his strange response I gave a short curtsy out of respect. “Mmm... Alyssandra what a lovely name. Hee hee well dears I best be off. I’ll be seeing you.” With that, the Undertaker stood up giving Mina a pat on the head as he left and a nod in my direction.

 

 _What a peculiar man... there’s something about him that just doesn’t... doesn’t seem right and I can’t put my finger on it._ I shook my head clearing my thoughts and turned my attention back to Mina, “I suppose we’ll have to make some bone biscuits later if the Undertaker intends to come back now won’t we?” The child lit up with joy, “Yes! Hee hee I hope he likes them!! He’s odd but I like him!” The little girl giggled and dashed towards the counter. My my what have we gotten ourselves into? I chuckled letting out a sigh and went about my business for the rest of the day.

 

   As I closed up the shop and set the sign to “Closed” I felt both content and exhausted from the day’s activities. Mina was already nodding off by the time our carriage arrived to take us home, the poor dear didn’t make it 2 minutes in to the ride before being sound asleep. I suppose it is to be expected from such an exciting day. I draped my arm over her little shoulders and stared blankly out the carriage window unable to shake that man from thoughts. _Just what is he... his presence felt so familiar somehow..._ The passing buildings started to blur as my eyes felt heavy. I eventually gave in to the sleep that called to me.


End file.
